Demons & Aliens
by BeepTheMeep
Summary: I'm still a bit fuzzy with publishing, so the chapter name is not the same as the doc name. Just a note. Sam and Dean Winchester are on the case of a mysterious blue box. But they soon discover that it leads to some information on the apocalypse that they desperately need... Set between S05E01-S05E02
1. An Interesting Case

**Chapter 1: An Interesting Case**

Dean drove his Impala through the traffic, swerving past other cars and trucks. His brother, Sam, had his gaze fixed on a newspaper.

"Found anything yet?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, actually," Sam started. "An English Police Box keeps appearing and disappearing over the country."

"Not fixed to one town then? Just does what it does?"

"It's completely random. There have been sightings of the thing in Korea once or twice."

"So you're saying we may have to leave the state?"

Sam shrugged. "Could do."

"But we won't, will we?"

"I hope not."

"Okay. When we get to that motel, I want you to start researching all creepy police box stuff in the past 100 years."

Sam gave a mock salute. "Yes sir."

Sam had found something after about an hour. But before he could tell Dean about it he discovered Castiel watching over his shoulder.

"What is this?" He asked casually.

"It's a case," Sam simply replied.

"The only case you and your brother should be on right now is stopping the apocalypse."

"We can sidetrack a little bit."

"No, you can't. And I expect you to tell your brother the exact same thing."

Sam sighed. "Yes, mother."

"I am not female."

"It's an expression."

But Castiel was already gone.

"Dean, I've found something on the box," Sam said the next morning.

"What is it?"

"If I'm right, it originates from a junkyard in London. Foreman's Yard. In November 1963 two schoolteachers followed a student there. They didn't come back until 1965. And they told a crazy story about being abducted by an old man and being taken through space- in a police box that they found there. The student they followed also went missing, but never came back. Presumed dead."

"So you're saying we're after a creepy old man who uses a police box as some sort of great space coaster?" Dean asked sceptically.

"You could put it that way."

"That's even more crazy than Satan himself."


	2. Ian

**Chapter 2: Ian**

"So," Dean asked, "any way to find out more than the article let on?"

"Yes, actually," Sam replied. "One of the schoolteachers are still alive- his name is Ian Chesterton."

"And you want us to go on an 8-hour-flight to find him?"

"No. By some coincidence, he lives just down the road. He moved here after his wife died."

"He was married?"

"Well, whatever happened to the two when they went missing, they got married afterwards."

"Let's go then."

Sam and Dean arrived at Ian's house ten minutes later. Dean rang the doorbell.

"Yes?" A slightly miserable voice said as the door opened a crack. There was a man standing in the doorway with silver hair that was black at the temples. He was tall, thin and wore an immaculately tailored pinstripe suit. "What do you want?"

"My name's agent Harris and this is my partner, agent Phillips." He showed Ian a faked FBI badge. "And I presume you're Ian Chesterton. If you don't mind, sir, we'd like a minute of your time."

Ian Chesterton told Sam and Dean of all events from 1963 to 1965. It was detailed and vivid. He left nothing out. The Daleks, the TARDIS, and most important of all...the Doctor.

Ian sighed when he'd finished his story. Then hit his fist on a coffee table in front of him.

"The Doctor...he ruined my life. When we got back to Earth, actual modern-day Earth, Barbara and I sold our story to the press. They didn't believe us. They called us crazy and sent us packing. A couple of years ago she died of cancer. She left me here. I recall trying suicide on several occasions- but every time I tighten the noose, every time I pick up the knife I just wake up in my bed. But," Ian leaned closer, "I know something happened. Because I still have the marks on my neck today. Someone doesn't want me to die. I can never be left alone." A single tear trickled down Ian's cheek...


End file.
